Yo te Amo
by veela-snape
Summary: Harry se juega su ultima oportunidad para conquistar al hombre de sus sueños.  Slash/Snarry


**Yo te Amo**

Veela_Snape

- SEVERUS…YO TE AMO!

El estruendo de aquel howler se había escuchado en todo el castillo, todos los ojos presentes en el gran comedor se hallaban fijamente posados en aquel adusto profesor, quien a causa de la impresión, se había puesto de pie de forma violenta, con una expresión absolutamente desencajada en su rostro, los alumnos y profesores no daban crédito alguno a aquello que hoy en forma privilegiada presenciaban, y es que jamás hubieran pensado ver el rostro de Snape, sin su mascara de frialdad , le tomó al menos unos dos minutos recomponer la postura, Albus quien se encontraba a su lado, puso una mano en el hombro de Severus, procurando ayudar al maestro…- Asiento Severus…no es genial? Alguien te ama muchacho, es un regalo! dijo con su chispeante mirada… - y siendo que ya es víspera de san Valentín pues…

Pero aquello no había servido en absoluto, el hombre rodó los ojos y se alejó del lugar con paso firme, lo único que deseaba era salir del rango de visión de aquellos ojos que lo fulminaban estudiando cada músculo de su cara, quería ocultarse, salir de la escena, desaparecer, desintegrarse, gracias a Merlín, había podido controlar el sonrojo que amenazó con llenarle las mejillas, eso habría sido humillante, quien se había atrevido a enviarle aquello, lo pagaría, no se jugaba con Severus Snape, odiaba las bromas y odiaba este revuelo que provocaba san Valentín, son una pila de mocosos hormonados! Se dijo mientras con su varita desintegraba un tierno cupido que revoloteaba cerca de donde el pasaba, cortesía de producciones Dumbledore, por supuesto.

Ya en sus mazmorras, lo primero que hizo fue convocar su botella de whisky de fuego, ardía de rabia, tomo su primer vaso de un solo trago, carraspeando tras ello debido a lo fuerte de su bebida, llenó el segundo y se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro que adornaba su despacho, quien, tan absolutamente idiota, pudo creer que era buena idea tomarle el pelo de esa forma?, quien, con sus cinco sentidos podía creer que el, Severus Snape, se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada por hallar al o la culpable?, le encontraría, y le mataría sin consideración!, pensaba en ello cuando Dumbledore irrumpió en su placentera soledad…

- oh! Muchacho, tienes una cara terrible! no me digas que estas así por lo que pasó hoy en el gran comedor

- Albus! De vez en cuando deberías considerar la posibilidad de tocar antes de entrar en los aposentos privados de alguien.

- ahh! Pero eso le quitaría toda la diversión amigo… dijo el anciano sirviéndose whisky sin ser invitado - entonces, me dirás lo que te preocupa?.

- y encima ahora te tomas mi whisky, dijo Snape cabreado. - no me preocupa nada, pero te aviso que encontraré al impertinente de la bromita, y le mataré.

- mucho me temo que no puedes hacerlo Severus

- lo se, pero le castigaré tanto que deseará recibir mi avada, eso, no me lo impedirás Albus!, sabes que debe recibir un castigo ejemplar

- eso en el evento que lo encuentres, mas, por que piensas que es una broma, acaso no existe para ti la posibilidad de que alguien albergue en su corazón dicho sentimiento por el gran Severus Snape?

Severus ante aquella interrogante, solo puso los ojos en blanco, le parecía irrisorio que aquello fuera de verdad considerado, un absurdo que ni siquiera valía la pena sopesar ni un segundo siquiera, por supuesto que era una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto, hace tiempo se había convencido que el amor de pareja era una cuestión absolutamente negada en su vida, no lo conocía y daba por hecho que no lo haría nunca, uno que otro encuentro furtivo con sus amantes habían hecho de el, un hombre con experiencia en las artes amatorias, pero sin amor de por medio, solo para menguar su necesidad natural… si tan solo hubiera algo de cierto en todo aquello, solo podría aceptarlo de una persona, pero aquello si que era imposible…

- bien muchacho, ya que no emites sonido alguno, solo te diré una cosa, abre bien esos ojazos negros que tienes, puede que realmente tengas una hermosa oportunidad, y tu, por tus necedades la dejes pasar, mas solo una advertencia, si inicias una relación, que sea con alguien de séptimo año, o mejor aun, con aquellos que por la guerra han tenido que volver a hacer su ultimo curso, ellos ya son mayores de edad, cualquier otra posibilidad de curso inferior…lo siento, pero tendrás que ser expulsado de Hogwarts o bien , puedes esperar, dijo obviamente divertido.

- Albus!, grito Snape exasperado, deja de hacer suposiciones, es absurdo.

- lo absurdo, Severus… dijo el mayor terminando su whisky y encaminándose a la puerta, - es que pienses que las cosas buenas que puedan sucederte, siempre han de ser producto de una broma, de un mal entendido, eres un hombre libre desde que Voldemort salió de la jugada, permítete soñar, consiéntete hacer realidad aquello que anhelas, no es justo para ti, que aun mantengas esa máscara de insensibilidad, para queee!, de que sirve ahora? ambos sabemos que ese no eres tu, muchacho!. Terminado su frase en tono conciliador.

- acaso conoces algo, que deba saber?, preguntó el pocionista quien masajeaba sus sienes, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, mas aquella pregunta quedó sin respuesta pues Albus ya se había marchado.

- y bien, como fue? Como lo tomó?

- debiste haber estado ahí, su cara era todo un poema, jajaja nunca imaginé ver a Snape con aquella expresión… estaba impresionado!

- si, pero se compuso rápidamente, Dumbledore trató de detenerlo pero salió de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo, aun así miró hacia nosotros, creo que se dio cuenta que no estabas, dijo una chica de cabello enmarañado.

- en serio? No me di cuenta de eso

- por supuesto ron, tu ya estabas ocupado hartándote de pudín de chocolate

- Excelente! Dijo Harry, quien escuchaba atento a todo lo que sus amigos decían.

Así es, Harry Potter, el chico que había salvado al mundo mágico, del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, estaba loca y absolutamente enamorado de Severus Snape, todos aquellos entrenamientos antes de la guerra, provocaron cierta cercanía con el hosco mago, por lo que en forma paulatina el odio fue dando paso al amor, sin que pudiera evitarlo, había tratado en todas las formas de aproximarse haciendo notar su interés, mas todo había sido en vano, pues Snape parecía no notarlo, hasta había llegado a pensar en usar amortentia la poción de amor mas poderosa conocida en la actualidad, pero eso sería pan para hoy y hambre para mañana, se había dicho, y ahora se había jurado que este san Valentín seria la ultima oportunidad de conquistar su esquivo corazón y con suerte ya no pasaría un día mas solo, añorando su presencia, así que había puesto en marcha la operación que Hermione llamó "Cacemos al sexy pocionista", y el primer paso ya había sido dado.

Severus:

Tal vez esta idea sea una locura, pero quiero que sepas que esto no es una broma, sé que debes estar pensando esto, y es que siento que te conozco mas de lo que crees, tal vez la idea del howler no fue la mas apropiada, pero es que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de gritar al mundo que Te Amo, desde ya hace tanto, perdona mi arrebato, si es que aquello pudo ocasionarte algún problema, quiero creer que tengo una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, y eso me ha revitalizado en esperanzas, pero no soy tonto, se que hay una alta probabilidad de que ocurra lo peor, y en mi caso sería tu rechazo, mas estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo y aceptar las consecuencias.

Quiero hacerte una invitación, y por Merlín! Espero que accedas a reunirnos después del baile de san Valentín, el lugar, te será revelado durante el mismo, aceptaré lo que decidas, aun que ello sea soportar tus risas y humillaciones por estos sentimientos que guardo por ti, ya no quiero un día mas, sin que sepas quien soy y decirte de frente lo que siento, he abierto mi corazón, y se que no puedo esperar lo mismo de tu parte, mas me conformo con saber que estas consiente de mi amor, aunque esto sea confuso por ahora, pues no sabes mi identidad o tal vez tengas una vaga idea, pero esta noche prometo que no habrá mas secretos, solo dame una oportunidad. Atte. Aquel que Te Ama

Severus, releía por quinta vez aquel pergamino, estaba absorto, se había levantado temprano, y había divisado aquel documento en su velador junto a la cama, como alguien podría irrumpir así en sus aposentos?, como lo había hecho?, pero esos cuestionamientos pasaron a segundo plano al leer lo que la carta decía, podía sacar algunas conclusiones de ello, al menos ya sabia que se trataba de un hombre, y por su forma de escritura o era un profesor, pero eso lo dudaba ya no que no habían muchas opciones, o un alumno de cursos elevados, mas aun con toda la valentía que significaba hacer todo aquello, ya sea el howler y la carta, se necesitaba un arrojo, que solo podía ser proveniente de un Gryffindor, por otra parte, la persona de la carta, creía conocerlo mas de lo que el pensaba, y esa premisa le hacia dar con alguien, solo un alumno había llegado a conocer facetas de el, que ningún otro había conseguido ver, pero esa posibilidad, era tan inadmisible, cada vez que volvía a leer aquella misiva, mas revoloteaba inconcientemente en su pecho la posibilidad que fuera Harry Potter el autor de aquellas letras, por eso arrugó el papel con ira, como ese chico se atrevía a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona!, no podía ser otra cosa, pensar otra posibilidad distinta era abandonarse a una esperanza utópica, era imposible pensar que el muchacho hubiera olvidado todos los malos tratos y el daño que se hicieron el uno al otro, cierto, que había una tregua entre ellos, y también era cierto también, que Severus había terminado con aquel odio hace mucho, pero esperar ese gesto de alguien que hasta hace muy poco era un adolescente, era otro cuento, claro que iría a su encuentro…y le castigaría como a nadie, se lo merecía, esta vez, si que se lo había ganado!

- a estas alturas, ya debe haber descubierto la carta, decía Harry con evidente nerviosismo.

- por su puesto, y además ese es un hombre que sabe atar como nadie cabos sueltos, así que ya debe tener una clara idea del autor.

- gracias herms!, eso me deja mas tranquilo, dijo el gry con aire asustado.

- vamos Harry!, esto es lo que querías, no se si tus palabras lograron hacer que creyera en tu sinceridad, pero si no es así, tendrás que echar mano a todo de ti para convencerlo de ello al menos, aun que no corresponda tus sentimientos.

- escucha hermano!, el se lo pierde, hay mas peces en el mar, que un amargado pocionista, sigue adelante, pero antes agota todos tus recursos, solo así estarás tranquilo, anunció ron.

- lo sé, gracias amigos, me han ayudado tanto, estoy tan nervioso, que solo espero no salir corriendo cuando lo tenga en frente, se que esta noche marcará un antes y un después en mi vida, sea positivo o negativo.

- Calma amigo, pero dime…entonces?, como haremos para decirle el lugar!

- eso déjalo por mi cuenta, dijo la chica. Harry asintió, confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos.

El baile era maravilloso, como todos aquellos en los que había tenido la dicha de asistir, la decoración era preciosa, absolutamente romántica, la entrada al gran comedor se había transformado en un arco de bellísimas flores, de aquel cielo hechizado caía una profusa lluvia de estrellas, que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, pero te hacia desear atrapar alguna para dársela a alguien especial, estatuas de cupidos y corazones de hielo, habían sido apostados en lugares estratégicos, ornamentando la escena, y la iluminación corría por parte de velas flotantes esparcidas por todo el salón. Dumbledore había instaurado un nuevo juego y es que los cupidos que revoloteaban por el lugar podían lanzar flechas a petición de alguien a la persona que había en su corazón, claro, ello no tenia ningún efecto enamoradizo, pero al menos sabias el nombre de las personas a las que le interesabas.

Harry había recibido tantas flechas que ya había perdido la cuenta, además no les ponía mucha atención ya que la flecha que deseaba, no llegaría, muchos habían quedado decepcionados al notar como el ojiverde desdeñaba todos y cada uno de los papelitos con nombres de sus admiradores, sin dignarse a leerlos siquiera Hermione también recibió bastantes, lo que hizo enojar a ron que solo había recibido cuatro, muerto de celos, le dijo a Hermione que no se valía lanzarse flechas a uno mismo, lo que obviamente generó una discusión.

- chicos, por favor enfóquense!….dijo Harry señalándose a si mismo - herms podrías ver, si el está viendo hacia acá, yo… no…me atrevo, dijo en un susurro.

- claro Harry, discúlpanos… la chica miro de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba Snape, luego dijo - bien amigo, si antes teníamos dudas de que posiblemente se haya dado cuenta del autor de la carta, pues hoy es un hecho, NO TE QUITA LA VISTA DE ENCIMA. Harry dio una mirada rápida…

- maldición! Me odia, mira su expresión, me está fulminando, dijo tratando de parecer normal y fracasando horriblemente.

- debes calmarte!, es cierto no hay duda de que lo sabe, pero es mejor así, ya sabe a quien encontrará, y eso es mejor que la sorpresa, cálmate!

- bien Harry, es mejor que te vayas, haré que le llegue el mensaje con el lugar, así que aprovecha que Dumbledore lo tiene entretenido, dijo la castaña. Sin más recomendación, el líder de los leones salió presuroso del lugar, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Severus, no había perdido el rastro de las acciones del trío de oro, pero observaba con mas ahínco al ojiverde, desde que lo halló no le quitó la vista de encima, lucía increíble, realmente hermoso, había pensado, mas se reprendió por ello al recordar la confabulación de los gryffindors, vio con desden todas las flechas recibidas por el moreno, pero también le extrañó que ni siquiera mirara por quien habían sido enviadas, es un presuntuoso, de pronto, notó la verde mirada en el, por solo un instante y se apuró a intimidar luciendo su mas terrorífica expresión, esa que guardaba para longbotton, y a su parecer resultó, había logrado que el chico se pusiera a temblar de los nervios, eran patéticos sus intentos por lucir normal y tranquilo, sonrió para sus adentros notando que tenía el control de la jugada, de pronto Albus lo distrajo en una perorata que parecía tratar sobre lo bello que era el amor, así que fingía escuchar y ponerle atención, cuando notó que el chico salía del gran comedor, en forma presurosa, sonrió con satisfacción, pues era lo más sensato que le había visto al muchacho, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, pero eso no te librará del castigo, mocoso irritante! Pensó. Después de ello se permitió estar más relajado, ya que no habría más problemas, Potter se había ido y desistido, era lo mejor.

Mas, no sabia cuan equivocado estaba, por que sin intuirlo si quiera, una flecha se había clavado en su corazón, desapareciendo en su pecho, dejando tras ella una pequeña nota, que cayó junto a su copa de whisky, la tomó con recelo, solo para verificar lo que temía, había sido muy liviano al juzgar la retirada de Potter.

- Severus, dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos titilando y aplaudiendo de emoción, - me dirás al fin quien es?, dilo hijo, soy como un padre para ti, dijo regañando.- no me quitarás esta dicha!

- Eso sonó un poco a manipulación, Albus, lo único que debes saber es que terminaré con esto de una vez por todas y ahora mismo, dijo el ojinegro poniéndose de pie, con intención de retirarse del lugar.

- muchacho!, habló Albus, con evidente tono afligido, había puesto una mano en el hombro de Severus, deteniendo su marcha, este lo escuchó sin volverse para encararlo.

- basta de necedades, ve con la mente y el corazón abiertos, dale cabida a la felicidad, hijo, lo mereces.

Snape solo se soltó del agarre del anciano, y marchó hacia la salida, en el camino volvió a mirar aquel pequeño papel, "Torre de Astronomía", es lo único que decía claramente, en letras de un centelleante verde, hacia allá dirigiría sus pasos.

- bien!, dijo el chico pelirrojo, observando la retirada de su profesor - ya esta hecho, hemos cumplido con nuestra parte.

- así es, ahora ya solo depende de ellos, Merlín! Que todo resulte bien

- resultará, ten fe, Harry merece ser feliz….. ahora señorita Granger, me concede el honor de esta pieza?

- encantada señor weasley…

Harry, era una manojo de nervios, había hechizado la habitación, decorándola con un suave motivo romántico, en el centro había una pequeña mesa, y sobre ella bocadillos salados para degustar con un trago y dos copas ,la iluminación, a base de pequeñas velas flotantes, era tenue, mas no demasiado, pero lo mejor era la vista, las estrellas parecían brillar hoy mas que nunca, y la luna resplandecía con ímpetu en el firmamento, eso le recordó a su querido remus, cuanto lo extrañaba, la guerra le había quitado tanto, ese breve instante de reflección, sirvió para relajar sus ánimos, de pronto se encontró de pie esperando por aquel que era dueño de su corazón, con chocolates y flores en mano, convocó un espejo para darse una ultima mirada, mas con ello hizo desaparecer los chocolates, y las flores las reubicó en un pequeño florero en el centro de la mesa, patético¡se reirá de mi cursilería si me ve con estas cosas, pensó

De pronto se hicieron oír pasos firmes que delataban la llegada del pocionista, alisó su tunica con las manos y adoptó una pose firme, la verdad es que estaba más rígido que si le hubieran echado un petrificus totalus, entonces apareció…

- Sr. Potter, dijo Severus en tono suficiente, - explíquese!, que es toda esta parafernalia?, y dígale a sus amigos que salgan, no caeré en su juego.

- no es un juego Sr., pensé que había quedado claro en la carta que mandé

- OH! Y usted esperaba que me creyera toda esa cháchara! Dijo con repudio en la voz, - siento desilusionarlo Potter, traiga a sus compinches ahora, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y hoy mismo empiezan sus castigos.

- ellos no están aquí, dijo el joven con su expresión evidentemente dolida, - es que no lo puede entender?, murmuró con la voz quebrada.

- entender que! Sr. Potter?, dijo el mago echándole la mas intimidante de las miradas, entonces lo notó, Potter lucía dolido, su expresión era pura aflicción, desolación, desamparo, lo vio bajar la vista al suelo, y entonces sin la verde mirada en el, reparó en la decoración del lugar, se notaba dedicación en ella, y recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, y si era cierto?, y si el chico era sincero?, relajó su expresión, Potter miraba detenidamente el suelo, los puños apretados, gracias a merlín sus reflejos no habían menguado ni un ápice después de la guerra, ya que el joven había salido corriendo como un loco, alcanzó a atraparlo, rodeándolo con su brazo derecho por la cintura, lo acercó, uniendo la joven espalda a su pecho, y susurró en su oído…

- creo que se ha dado un gran trabajo urdiendo este evento, ha despertado mi curiosidad, dijo Snape, notando la tensión del muchacho bajo su agarre, - estoy dispuesto a escuchar, terminemos con esto Sr. Potter.

Harry, quien escuchaba atento lo que Severus profería en su oído, se sentía en el cielo con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el suave aliento de Severus llegaba a su cuello en calidos y confortables torrentes, que lo hacían perderse en aquella sensación, se obligó a enderezar su postura, con lo que Severus le dejo libre, volteó para encarar al mayor…

- me alegra escuchar eso!, dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa, por primera vez en la velada, - quisiera tomar asiento?

El hombre tomo asiento donde Harry le indicaba, sin una palabra observó como el ojiverde hacia lo propio, sentándose al frente, se miraron por unos instantes…

- que desea beber profesor!

- si no le importa, whisky de fuego! Dijo con desden.

Al instante apareció dobby y llenó su copa del mencionado licor, posteriormente sirvió a Harry un trago de un color blancuzco…

- tiene bien entrenado a su elfo domestico, Potter, seguramente así logró introducir aquella carta en mis aposentos, me equivoco? dijo en tono de reproche.

- no es mi elfo domestico, es mi amigo, y no!, no se equivoca.

- encantador! Respondió con evidente ironía. - que es eso?, dijo con curiosidad al notar la bebida del joven león.

- esto es un trago que los mugles llaman "Gimlet", hecho a base de ginebra y jugo de lima.

Severus alzo una ceja, le parecían divertidos los gustos del chico, tomó su whisky y se dirigió al balcón, desde allí se podía ver el bosque prohibido, Harry lo siguió…

- me dirá por que estoy aquí y que es lo que pretende Sr. Potter?, dijo Severus con aire calmado, y con la mirada perdida en las copas de los árboles iluminados por la luna.

- pretendo que hablemos, y estas aquí por que así lo quisiste, Severus!, dijo Harry tuteándolo en un arranque de valentía.

- no le he dado autorización para tutearme, dijo abriendo los ojos intentando intimidar.

- pero no me retractaré, señaló con todo el arrojo que le quedaba, -te he tratado de esa forma, en mis pensamientos, en mis cartas, en mis sueños, no desharé el camino andado aun que sea solo por esta noche , no es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, he intentado en vano acercarme, Severus, tu siempre pareces no notarlo, Te amo… eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida, por que es tan difícil comprenderlo?, dijo dando un paso adelante, acortando la distancia.

- no te acerques!, dijo turbado con aquella confesión

- por que no?, avanzando otro paso…

- no es posible, soy tu maestro, sin mencionar la diferencia de edad, no invertiré sentimientos en un relación que es producto de las alocadas hormonas de un muchacho.

- entonces es eso?, Sonrió con alivio, - pensé que dirías que me aborrecías, que me odiabas, esperé ver burla, y no hay nada de eso, solo has dado razones sin fundamento, no creas que no he pensado en ello, esto que siento no surgió de la noche a la mañana, no desperté un día pensando en que te amaba, Severus, dijo acercándose otro paso, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del maestro.

- ya basta, no te acerques más, niño! Dijo sin moverse un ápice, desde cuando había perdido el control de la situación?, su corazón latía desbocado.

- niño?, un niño no hace esto, dijo el joven, uniendo en forma tímida sus labios con los de Severus, cateando con todo sigilo el frágil terreno.

Aquel tímido beso, trémula sensación, temerosos labios jóvenes unidos a unos experimentados pero cautelosos, fue solo un breve reconocimiento, que no duró más que un efímero suspiro.

Se miraron intensamente, el joven perdido en la profundidad de la negra mirada, luchaba atesorando cada sensación en aquellos suaves y delgados labios, esperando en cualquier momento el golpe que lo traería de vuelta de aquel nirvana recientemente vivido, el profesor, se adentraba en la verde contemplación, buscando un atisbo que le mostrara la verdad en las intenciones de sus actos, rogando con fervor a Merlín, que fuera cierto, que realmente fuera el regalo maravilloso que anhelaba, rodeó por fin al muchacho por su cintura, abandonando toda cuestión en su mente, solo deseaba sentir, solo deseaba rodearse del calor de aquel joven cuerpo, - me amas?, preguntó observando las bellas esmeraldas que lo miraban con devoción, Harry sin apartar la vista ni evitar el furioso escarlata de sus mejillas asintió, sin emitir sonido, y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquel que lo volvía loco, no necesitaba mas, ni siquiera se cuestionaba ya, el por que, de aquellos sentimientos, si los merecía o no, eso ya no importaba, las fantasías prohibidas de sus subconsciente se hacían realidad, y ya no deseaba dejar escapar al mocoso, de su vida…

Atrapó sus labios, esta vez, tomando nuevamente el control de los acontecimientos, ni siquiera prestaron atención cuando sus tragos resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al vacío, fue suave pidiendo con mesura aprobación para continuar, el muchacho respondió abriendo sus labios provocando, la pasión contenida desde hace tanto por el adusto mago, sus lenguas juguetearon gustosas con la maravillosa humedad de sus bocas, se separaron cuando el aire amenazó con sofocarles…

Severus convocó un mullido sillón y una manta, pues la noche era fría, Harry se sentó entre sus piernas sintiéndose rodeado por los fuertes brazos del pocionista arropándolo, se sintió derretir cuando el hombre descansó su cabeza en la cavidad entre su hombro y el cuello, absorbiendo cada resquicio de su aroma, dejando suaves besos en el nacimiento de su cabello, mas nada fue comparado con lo que vino a continuación, pues Severus atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda el cual chupeteó a gusto, y en un susurro, dijo - Feliz San Valentín…yo también te amo Harry!.

- Feliz San Valentín, Severus…dijo el gryffindor, con la voz embargada de emoción, aferrando la boca de su profesor en un ávido beso.

Esa noche, la pasaron así, unidos y abrazados sin querer salir jamás de aquel paraíso de sensaciones, fue la incipiente y siempre recordada primera noche, juntos, la primera de toda una vida, ya nunca san Valentín seria lo mismo, ahora significaba el inicio de la felicidad, el origen del amor, una vida juntos y en libertad.

Fin


End file.
